


Little Baby Steps

by cloudy_skies



Series: hearts with enough room and love to give [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Katsuki Yuuri, Beta/Omega, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Romance, pregnancy reveal, some drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_skies/pseuds/cloudy_skies
Summary: Nikolai hummed. “Ah. Great grandchildren sound nice.” The older Plisetsky’s expression looked content at the thought but as Yuri’s words began to truly sink in, his countenance began to change into shock. “Huh?!” He yelled, slamming down on the brakes this time and everyone just about flew forward in their seats with a shriek if not for their seat belts holding them back. “What do you mean grandchildren?!”“Dedushka watch it with your driving! I’m carrying precious cargo here!” Yuri screamed back, his arms shielding his stomach protectively now.Behind them, a series of honks were heard and with a growl Nikolai rolled down his window. “Knock it off imbeciles and drive around the car for all I care! Can’t you see I am busy trying to have a conversation?!” He shouted at the top of his lungs.“Not only did he inherit his sense of humor, but I can definitely see where the temper comes from too.” Yuuri whispered into Victor’s ear.“As the saying goes, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.” Victor replied back and Yuri nodded his head in agreement.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to their original creators.
> 
> Warning: Themes of yaoi/boys love, polyamory/shounen-ai/yaoi/homosexual relationships, omegaverse and mpreg and whatever, you know all that good stuff, fluffy and also some mild OOC-ness, and timeskip’s… If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.

Their pack was more than excited to go in for their first check up and ultrasound. Victor was probably the giddiest of them all. From what they could understand, Yuri was estimated to be at least 10 or 11 weeks into his pregnancy since he experienced his last heat. What was even more surprising was how noticeable Yuri's baby bump was becoming since the discovery. He'd been eating just about everything in sight within the last week alone and he attributed that to weight gain though Victor seemed to have other ideas which he refused to believe was 'a mere coincidence'. And Yuri in turn refused to hear any of it. That was the main area where Yuuri had to play mediator; especially since Potya and Makkachin where swift to take Yuri's side and defend him.

Now that they were in the room with the sonogram machine; their pack’s anxiety was at its peak. Laid out on his back, stomach exposed and ready to see the bun baking inside of him, Yuri tried to conceal his nervousness but his brave front did very little to actually hide it. Yuuri and Victor were seated on his right and left respectfully, each holding his hands and Yuri squeezed them tightly as the nurse rubbed a cooling lubricant over his skin that sent shivers up his spine. When the wand came into view, Yuri's body stiffened but his mates tightened their hold around his hand with an assuring squeeze. The device slid across his skin, probing at his lower stomach before stopping and everyone watched the screen with great anticipation.

It took some time but eventually the nurse gave out an excited "Ah, ha!" And hearing this, Yuri's breath hitched from the woman's excitement. "There are your babies, and from the looks of it they're developing quite well."

"Babies?" Yuri paused before looking back and forth between his two mates. The pair were just as surprised as he was but he could see the way Victors eyes began to glow with delight. "Wait so there's more than one inside of me?!" He squeaked.

The nurse nodded her head. "They’re twins from the looks of it." She said before pointing at the identical masses on the screen. "See these two shapes here next to each other? They're your babies. Can you hear their heartbeats?"

The three of them held their breaths, listening carefully for the delicate thumps.

The moment Yuri heard them, he didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the revelation. "Oh my god you've got to be kidding me..."

"I knew it!" Victor shouted loudly and immediately the nurse glared at him.

Yuuri on the other hand felt as if his head was about to implode from the revelation. "Twins—oh my!" He stood up suddenly, panicking as the legs of his chair screeched backwards from the unexpected force. "We're having two babies!" He yelled next.

"Please would all of you settle down?" The nurse asked. "This is a hospital."

Yuuri however ignored her plea but not out of spite. Oh no, his mind was racing and for a moment he thought he was going to faint from the lightheaded spell the news had casted upon him. "We don't have enough space for them! We'll need to rearrange everything to accommodate them!"

"It's alright we'll just get a house!" Victor replied; looking over at Yuuri with his heart shaped mouth and bright eyes. "It will be a nice big one for all of us!"

While Victor and Yuuri were occupied with conversing back and forth in excitement, the latter still panicking, Yuri finally turned towards the nurse. "Could I have a few copies of the ultrasound please?" He asked, sounding exhausted but who could blame him when it seemed like he was the only sane individual in his pack? He felt like he should be freaking out with his mates but he wasn't, which was probably what was making him freak out inside despite not actually expressing it.

The nurse nodded her head. "How many would you like?" She asked trying not to sound exasperated but the annoyance was clear on her face and they only had Victor and Yuuri to blame.

"Ten should be good."

"I say twenty!" Victor exclaimed and this time the nurse had had just about enough of the alpha's eccentrics.

Neither Yuri nor Yuuri tried to argue as Victor was forced outside of the room and made to wait at the front reception area. From their expressions alone, they had a feeling some sort of punishment was bound to happen one way or another. With the room finally quiet and Yuuri settling down, albeit still fidgeting in his seat, Yuri began twiddling his thumbs and pouted so that the beta could finally notice him. "I can't believe we're having two babies instead of one." He said, breaking the awkward silence.

Yuuri chuckled, reaching for his hand and lacing their fingers tightly together. "I'm more surprised that Victor's suspicion had been right all along. I guess wishful thinking goes along way huh?"

Yuri groaned at this, shooting an irritated look his way which Yuuri ignored with ease. “I swear, if he gloats about it, I’m going to take a plane to Moscow and stay there with my dedushka for the next nine months.”

“Hey now, don’t go making such drastic threats like that.” Yuuri replied, bringing the blonde’s hand up to his lips and kissing it gently. “By punishing Victor that way—you’d also be punishing me. You wouldn’t want to go breaking my heart like that, would you?”

Yuri smirked. “And who said I planned to leave you behind with the old man?” 

“So you’d take me with you to Moscow, huh?” Yuuri asked, his brown eyes glinting at the idea.

“Even if you didn’t want to—I’d drag you with me kicking and screaming regardless.” 

“How romantic.” Yuuri said, his free hand moving to cup the blonde’s cheek before sweeping his thumb across his lower lip. 

The beta’s eros was teasing him, making Yuri’s face flush from the closeness alone but before he could give his beta mate a sharp reply, the nurse finally returned, looking a little worse for wear. She saw to Victor’s dismissal from the room personally and settled back down in her seat with a huff. The mated pair of course were quick to separate from each other and apologize on their alpha's behalf but the nurse waved them off; wanting more than anything to just move on from the earlier baby craze.

"Print outs aside, judging by the fetuses’ development, you're about 10 to 11 weeks along." The nurse began to explain, Yuri humming in agreement. "This would mean your last heat was sometime in July, am I correct?"

Yuri nodded his head shyly in response. "I did the math and I guess we should be expecting them sometime in March, right?"

"That sounds about right, yes." The nurse agreed. 

"They'll be close to your birthday, Yurio. Which means March will be an even bigger cause for celebration." Yuuri chimed in next, smiling. 

Yuri however grinned a little devilishly in response, his green eyes sparkling with mischief. "So you'll spoil the three of us rotten all month long, right?"

The nurse coughed, her expression dead panned and unamused. Victor had probably soured her attitude with his whining. Tying a few more loose ends, Yuri was handed several pamphlets and packets detailing male omega pregnancies and what his diet should consist of for the next nine months. It was slightly nerve wracking but one look at Yuuri reminded Yuri that he wasn't going to endure the pregnancy alone and he held the beta's hand tightly. Upon leaving the room and making their way out hand in hand with their ultrasound pictures and pamphlets, the two of them found Victor waiting for them without issue. The moment Yuri's eyes met his alpha, he ran to him; tugging Yuuri along next to him until he let go of his hand to embrace Victor tightly.

Victor returned the embrace, extending an arm out to Yuuri and he hugged him too. The three were out of place, garnering strange looks from bystanders but the pack cared very little for the attention—instead getting lost in their own warmth. When they finally managed to pull away from each other, Victor looked down at Yuri sheepishly, seeming apologetic for his earlier excitement but the blond merely shook his head and led them back outside to the car, holding both of his mates hands.

  
X  


Victor gushed over the ultrasound picture as soon as Yuri handed him a copy of it in the car. He continued to gush about the obscure photo during the entire drive home and proceeded to fret and coo even longer when they finally unlocked the front door and stepped into the foyer together. Makkachin and Potya were there to greet them and as usual they were swift to crowd around Yuri and follow him further into the condo like a shadow. Yuuri allowed Victor to do as he pleased (like hanging his copy on their kitchen fridge) but when they settled down onto the couch together and Victor took his phone out to take a picture of another ultrasound he pulled from out of the pile, Yuri was there to growl at him before the alpha even pressed the camera app.

Yuri’s glare was menacing at best and for once Victor felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

“Posting a picture to Instagram?” The alpha replied meekly, chuckling nervously at the end. 

“Oh no you’re not!” Yuri exclaimed, clearly livid. 

“But don’t you want to share this news with the world?” Victor asked, pouting now. 

“Our kids are going to have world renowned athletes for parents—the world will get enough pictures of them in the future.” Yuri spat, crossing his arms. Although his attitude appeared vicious, the blonde’s expression told his mates otherwise and it began to soften. “I want dedushka to be the first person to know I’m pregnant before anyone else eats up the news like the fucking vultures they are… Him first and then you can post the picture but not yet.”

Yuuri stroked the omega’s blond hair, giving him an understanding look. Potya eyed his movements but she did her best to behave as she watched the beta kiss her human’s forehead. 

Victor too, felt touched by his mate’s words and instead of clicking his camera app, his thumb moved over to the traveling app and he began looking at departure times from St. Petersburg to Moscow. “Shall I get us a flight to Moscow then?”

“I think that would be a great idea.” Yuuri replied with Yuri nodding in agreement before melting into the beta’s side. 

“How does leaving tomorrow sound?” Victor asked. “The earlier the better don’t you think?”

“If that’s the case, I need to call dedushka to let him know.” Yuri said quickly, pulling up his contact list on his phone and getting up from the couch to talk to his grandfather in private with Potya and Makkachin following at his heels.

“We’ll also need to ask Mila to babysit Makkachin and Potya and take care of the condo while we’re gone.” Yuuri added, his fingers already working on texting their redheaded rink mate. 

“And don’t forget to ask Georgi if he can drop us off at the airport.” Yuri yelled before giving his grandfather on the line an excitable greeting and opening the conversation up about their surprise visit. 

“I think a week should be good, that’ll give us enough time to relax and spend quality time with Nikolai.” Victor said happily, checking over the form on his screen. “We leave at noon, yes?” He hollered and Yuri gave him a loud “da” in response. 

Hearing this, Yuuri immediately stood up, scrabbling towards their bedroom. “We need to pack now, we need to pack, we need to pack, we need to pack...” He chanted to himself.  
As soon as Yuuri stepped into the bedroom, he found Yuri lying on the bed with Potya resting on his chest and Makkachin curled up next to him. He was still on the phone talking animatedly with Nikolai. It was a sight that Yuuri couldn’t resist talking a picture of and with Yuri distracted; the beta took his phone out and then a photo of the image in front of him. Naturally, he sent it as a picture message to Victor and about fifteen seconds later, he could hear the alpha coo loudly from the living room. This seemed to break Yuri’s focus on the conversation he was having and when he finally looked up at the doorway, Yuuri waved at him sheepishly. Now that he’d been noticed, Yuuri entered the room, heading straight for the closet to get their luggage down from the top shelf. It was a bit of a struggle but not impossible as he took one down after the other. He managed to lug all three out of the closet and no sooner settled them open on the bedroom floor to be filled with their travel essentials. 

Yuri was just saying goodbye to Nikolai as Yuuri went over to their dresser drawers. Pulling out at least a week’s worth of boxers and briefs for all of them, he took them over to his suitcase, settling down on his knees as he began folding them meticulously and sorting them into each luggage. With his back turned to his mate, Yuuri didn’t see Yuri get off the bed but he heard him well enough as the blond crawled off the mattress and sat down next to him, his head moving to rest against his shoulder. 

“After we tell Nikolai, I was wondering if we could break the news and send the ultrasound pictures to my parents, Mari, Yuuko and Minako sensei too before we make an official announcement. You wouldn’t mind would you?”

Yuri’s arms came to wrap around his waist. “I asked for ten copies for a reason.” He replied, closing his eyes and sighing as he pressed closer to Yuuri. "So how do you propose we explain all of this to dedushka? I told him we were coming but I’m having a hard time thinking about what I want to tell him or if I should be cheesy and creative about this..." 

Nikolai Plisetsky was a force to be reckoned with. Despite his peaceful demeanor in comparison to his more combative grandson, the old man was still a Plisetsky and his blood ran hot when push came to shove. He hadn't been particularly overjoyed when Yuri introduced his mates to him and broke the news that he was assimilated into a pack; however being with Victor and Yuuri made him happy and that was all Nikolai wanted for his Yurochka. Of course his blessings were followed closely by threats of inflicting bodily harm on both Victor and Yuuri should they fail to take care of his precious grandson. They had expected as much, Victor more so (and much like their alpha, Yuuri had indeed trembled under the old man’s scrutiny) but nonetheless they took his words to heart. After seeing how devastatingly muscular Nikolai used to be in his youth if the family albums was anything to go by, Victor especially wouldn’t put it past him to still be able to swing an axe and turn the champion figure skater into fire wood regardless of his weak back. 

“All I can say is to just be yourself.” Yuuri began to explain, shifting around so that he could embrace Yuri tightly. “Surprising people is Victor’s job, your’s is to be loud and to be true to yourself. I don’t think Nikolai cares that much about the news being gift wrapped and you know him better than Victor and I.” He said, cupping his mate’s cheek and looking down into his brilliant green eyes. “What do you imagine yourself telling him?”

“That he’s going to be a pradedushka…” Yuri replied almost instantly before nuzzling into the other’s hand with a smile.

“Alright, then we’ll stick with that.”

“I see you two are getting cuddly without me, huh?” Victor commented, leaning against the doorway with a lope-sided grin and crossed arms. “I’m a little hurt.” He sighed dramatically, bringing a hand to his chest for added effect. 

“Then get over here old man.” Yuri huffed in response, opening his arms for the alpha and Victor just about flew across the room into the blonde’s waiting embrace. 

Yuuri adjusted himself so that Yuri’s back was pressed against his chest and with Victor sprawled across the blonde’s lap, his face pressed into Yuri’s stomach it made for quite an interesting pile. And it was growing even bigger with Makkachin jumping off the bed to join them on the ground and Potya following after with a yowl in Victor’s ear.

  
X  


As soon as Yuri sat down in his seat, he couldn’t help but suddenly feel apprehensive about flying. However, the plane was faster than taking the train and god forbid if he had to sit in a car for a nine hour road trip. The only thing Yuri had to hold his anxiety at bay was sheer will power, his mates sitting beside him and the fact that he wanted to see his grandfather as soon as possible.

Combined with his usual morning sickness, the nausea Yuri endured on the plane felt a hundred times worse than normal but he knew in the back of his mind that the vomiting wouldn’t last forever. He took it like a trooper as best he could, and stuck to his mates like glue. They coddled him when he felt green and weak and when he tried to nap. Victor and Yuuri did this for as long as they could until they were forced to put their seat beats back on as the plane began preparing for its landing. It felt like a nightmare on Yuri’s part and there wasn’t much either of his mates could do other than to rub his back and whisper words of encouragement and praise. 

The three of them ended up being the last passengers to leave the plane other than the attendants and the pilots. Victor carried his mate off and Yuuri followed next to them with their carry on. As one could imagine, when the power pack had been spotted at the airport back in St. Petersburg, fans had quietly taken to social media to announce their movements and there was no surprise as cameras shuttered around them and questions were being sent their way. The three skaters ignored them however, with Yuri flipping the bird once or twice on their way to the baggage claim. By this point, Yuri was finally set down on his feet and the three scrambled to find their luggage before making an exit. 

Yuri feared waiting much longer for his grandfather due to the sudden activity that was following their pack but luckily, Nikolai had deep intuition and was parked outside the entrance and found leaning against his car. As soon as Yuri laid eyes on the old man, he was off and running into his grandfather’s arms.

“Yurochka!”

“Dedushka!” The pair hugged each other tightly. It’d been several months since Yuri had last seen him and he whimpered softly, inhaling the familiar scent. “I missed you so much, dedushka…”

“Ahh. Not as much as I have missed you.” Nikolai spoke softly into his hair. Upon seeing Victor and Yuuri approaching the car, he waved at the pair. “And how have you two been? You’ve been taking good care of my Yurochka, right?”

“Of course we have—Yura is our beloved mate.” Victor replied reaching out to shake the older man’s hand and Nikolai drew him in for a hug which he gladly returned. 

The older Plisetsky extended the same courtesy to Yuuri while Victor went around the car to open the trunk and began loading up their bags and luggage. “Good, good, if it were not the case I’d take him back even if he was kicking and screaming.” Nikolai grinned.

Yuuri laughed awkwardly. “Ahh… I can see where Yura gets his humor from.” He replied, remembering their conversation from the doctor’s office. 

When they were all set, Yuri hopped into the front seat where he found a bag of pirozhki waiting for him and no one stopped him as he took one for himself and began eating. The group piled in, pulling their seat belts on while the cameras kept flashing outside. As Nikolai began to drive away, Yuri stuck his tongue out at the crowd with a glare before taking another bite. 

“Yurochka, you’re twenty-one years old. Isn’t it a bit childish to be sticking your tongue out like that to complete strangers? It’s quite rude.” Nikolai’s eyes flickered up to his rearview mirror and he directed his gaze specifically at the couple sitting in the back seat. Yuuri instantly squeaked, his body stiffening while next to him, Victor beamed from ear to ear and waved at him. 

Yuri rolled his eyes. “I suppose but if you were to ask me, I call it pay back for being nosy bastards and practice for when your great grandchildren are born next March.” He replied between bites of his pirozhki. 

Nikolai hummed. “Ah. Great grandchildren sound nice.” The older Plisetsky’s expression looked content at the thought but as Yuri’s words began to truly sink in, his countenance began to change into utter shock. “Huh?!” He yelled, his right foot slamming down on the brakes this time and everyone just about flew forward in their seats with a shriek if not for their seat belts holding them back. “What do you mean grandchildren?!”

“Dedushka watch it with your driving! I’m carrying precious cargo here!” Yuri screamed back, his arms shielding his stomach protectively now. 

Behind them, a series of honks were heard and with a growl Nikolai rolled down his window. “Knock it off imbeciles and drive around the car for all I care! Can’t you see I am busy trying to have a conversation?!” He shouted at the top of his lungs.

“Not only did he inherit his sense of humor, but I can definitely see where the temper comes from too.” Yuuri whispered into Victor’s ear.

“As the saying goes, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.” Victor replied back and Yuuri nodded his head in agreement.

“Now, what’s this talk about great grandchildren?” Nikolai asked, ignoring everything around them from the cars honking at them to Victor and Yuuri sitting in the back seat. His attention was on Yuri and no one else.

“It is what it is.” Yuri said simply. Behind him, Victor coughed for his attention and slipped an ultrasound photo over the blonde’s shoulder which he then handed off to Nikolai. Count on Victor to come prepared for once. “Congratulations, you’re going to be a pradedushka and they’re going to be twins. We don’t know the genders yet but I’ll let you know as soon as we do.” 

Nikolai took the photo without question and stared at what would presumably be his grandchildren. His silence was daunting, even Yuri began to feel panicked but upon hearing his grandpa sniffling quietly he breathed out a sigh of relief as Nikolai leaned over to embrace him tightly. “I can’t wait to meet them.”

  
X  


The next morning, Yuuri asked Nikolai to take a picture for them. With Yuri standing in the middle and Victor and Yuuri standing on his right and left side respectfully as their blonde haired mate held up an ultrasound picture right in front of his stomach. He sent it to his family, Yuuko and Minako right away with the message captioned “We’re having twins!” Simple and straight to the point which Yuri approved considering how yesterday played out. Funnily enough, all three parties called Yuuri at the same time and as much as Yuuri wished he could pick up all of their calls, he was limited to one and accepted his parents first. This left Yuri and Victor as the only means left of reaching Yuuri; and Axel, Lutz, Loop and Minako had no shame in calling them. In Yuuko’s case—she facetimed Yuri with the triples crowded around her an hour later; the fervor and shock on their faces more than obvious and Yuri tried but failed to keep from feeling embarrassed as a barrage of congratulations was screamed at him.

When their calls wrapped up and the excitement finally died down, the pack felt drained but at least they were able to get that off their chest. Now all that was left was making the big announcement to the rest of their friends as well as the world but visiting Nikolai was their priority and the world could wait until after their trip for the reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/13/18 - I decided to edit the chapters for any mistakes, and found some. Fu, fu, fu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reactions of the Nishigori family, Katsuki family and Minako Okukawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank reader/commenter GeekMom13 for first mentioning wanting to see Yakov's reaction to the pregnancy news. I hadn't thought of it before but it encouraged me to write more on this so thank you so much <3 Happy reading everyone!

  
The Nishigori's.  


It started off as a normal day at home for the Nishigori family. Now twelve years old, the triplets were as energetic as ever. It made raising them a little harder on Yuuko with their growing independence and Takeshi especially was becoming exasperated the older they got. After all, they were his little girls and the more independent they became the heavier his heart began to weigh with worry and dread. There was a long list of those now a days and he didn't even know where to start...

Currently, the three sisters were all crowded around the living room with their faces deep into their screens. Lazy as they appeared while being sprawled out on the couch and floor, there was a surprising glint of unmatched determination in their eyes.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" Lutz cried suddenly.

Yuuko entered the living room swiftly, looking frantic. "What is it? What's going on?!"

"Yuuri, Yurio, and Victor made headline news on their fan sites!" Axel shouted next.

"A Yuri's angel spotted them at the St. Petersburg airport and another one snap chatted them departing for a flight to Moscow!" Loop added. "They're probably visiting Yuri's grandpa but this is such huge news!"

"Right?! They haven't been posting anything on social media for weeks now! No progress on their programs or on what they've been up to!" Lutz whined. "Yurio posts more often than all of them and there hasn't even been a good morning picture of Potya or Makkachin!"

The triplets’ eyes whipped up at their mother. "Mom! Has Yuuri said anything to you?!" They yelled in unison.

Yuuko sighed heavily. "Seriously, why are you guys so invested in their lives? You're so nosy..."

"But mom!"

"This is Yuuri and his pack!"

"They're like family!"

Yuuko just shook her head with a thoughtful smile. "Of course they are but that doesn't mean you need to know every single little detail about what they're up to. And as family we need to respect them and their space." Just as she was about to return to the kitchen and leave her daughters to their own devices, Yuuko felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Taking it out, she saw Yuuri's name on the screen before noticing it was a text message from her childhood friend. "Well speak of the devil—I got a text from Yuuri!" She said happily as she opened the message.

"What did he say mom?!"

"Is he coming to visit?!"

"Are Victor and Yurio coming too?!"

The triplets were on their feet faster than Yuuko could blink and they had her surrounded at all sides. "Hold on you guys!" She scolded lightly, keeping the phone out of reach from their grabby hands. Finally taking the time to glance up at the message, she saw the picture first before reading the text that accompanied it. "Uh wait a minute this... We're having twins?..." She mumbled at first, her eyes slowly widening as she released a sharp scream that probably shook the entire house. "Oh my god they're having twins!"

This time Takeshi popped his head out of the kitchen. "Yuuko say that again?!"

"Yurio is pregnant!" Yuuko continued to scream, jumping up and down.

"Who knocked him up?!" Axel yelled.

"Was it Victor?!" Lutz shouted next.

"Yuuri?!" Loop added.

Then all three girls stopped to look at each other. "Or both?!" They shrieked.

"Wait, I don't think it has been officially announced yet!" Axel cried, looking it up on each of the packs Instagram accounts again. "They still haven't updated anything!"

Hearing this, Yuuko's original excitement came to a crushing halt. "You three—don't you dare take this news to your social media accounts!" She warned.

"We're not!" They cried.

"Then stop trying to grab my phone!" Yuuko shouted back with a growl, holding her phone up as high as possible from them.

"We want to see the picture too!"

"We promise not to forward it to anyone!"

"We'd make great PR's anyways!"

"That's it! I'm deleting the message!" Yuuko cried, doing just that even though it pained her to do so. 

"Mom, no!"

"I'm calling Yurio!" Axel exclaimed, running out of the room with her sisters following close behind her.

Hearing this, Yuuko chased after the girls. "Stop being invasive!"

"We need details!" They yelled before locking the door to their bedrooms.

  
x

The Katsuki's.  


Yu-topia Katsuki was buzzing with guests visiting Hasetsu for the summer. Despite the boom in their business, the family still made time to slow down and enjoy themselves alongside their guests.

After helping Mari with the meal prep for dinner later, Hiroko decided to take a short break and joined her husband with a handful of guests in the communal living room area. They were all watching the news on their big screen yet made little effort to actually pay attention to what was being explained as they conversed amongst themselves and laughed. It was still a little early; a few hours away from supper to be more exact but Toshiya decided to indulge himself with a bottle of Sapporo anyways. Hiroko observed him carefully so that he wouldn't drink in excess.

When twenty minutes had passed, Hiroko decided that it was high time she returned to helping her daughter in the kitchen again. Just as she was getting up though, Hiroko heard her ringtone go off and she proceeded to take her phone out from her apron pocket to check and see who had contacted her. It was a text message from the looks of it and seeing her son's name, Hiroko beamed from ear to ear with excitement. "Yuuri-chan texted me, I wonder if he's coming back to visit us soon." She said out loud, garnering a few interested looks around her as she opened the message.

"What did he say?"

"Is he coming back to visit?"

"What did our Yuuri say dear?"

"Hold on, it looks like he's sent a picture message." Hiroko said. "Aw, would you look at them and then there's Yurio in the middle—he has such a lovely smile." She pointed out before finally noticing the blond was holding something in his hands and paused to read the text underneath the picture. "We're having twins... Twins? Ahh! Dear! Dear! We're going to be grandparents!" She cried.

Toshiya just about choked on his drink and coughed. "H-huh?! A-Already?!" Toshiya exclaimed.

"Mari-chan you're going to be an aunty!" Hiroko shouted for her daughter. "Look! Look! Look! Yurio has an ultrasound in his hands! They're going to have twins!"

"That's great news! We're getting two grandkids instead of one! Way to go Yuuri and Victor!" Toshiya exclaimed as their guests began clapping and congratulating the couple. "Hurry! Call them up dear, I want to know when we're expecting to see our future grandkids!"

Mari leaned against the entrance way of the living space, watching all the excitement unfold before her as she shook her head. "Oh god, I am not ready for that kind of commitment yet..." She sighed but couldn't help herself from smiling anyways. "Congratulations are in order though, there's no doubt about that."

  
x

Minako Okukawa  


Minako was at Kachu Snack Bar leaning against the counter with a book in hand. She had a few patrons milling around, some of whom were more than happy to make conversation with her but for the most part they minded their own business and she did the same. When Minako heard her ringtone however, she dropped what she was doing and took a peek at the screen before smirking to herself.

"Oh, well if isn't a message from Yuuri-chan. Wonder if he's coming to visit or if he’s just saying hi...” She said to herself, opening message. The picture caught her eye and she couldn’t help but smile at the pack and their smiling faces. However, the longer Minako stared at the image the more she began to notice the fact that Yurio was holding a picture in front of him. Her eyes scanned down the message and when she found the text underneath, her brain just about short-circuited. “We're having twins... Are you kidding me?!?” She screamed at the top of her lungs, surprising everyone around her. “He's already?! And then Yurio is?! Arghh that face Victor is wearing! But oh my god I need details!" She exclaimed next before calling Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I got the comedy stuff out of the way, I'll be writing Yakov and Lilia's reaction so be prepared. If you made it this far, thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the case of Georgi, Yakov and Lilia. Enjoy everyone.

The pack’s Moscow trip was relaxing. Yuri especially was the happiest of the trio which in turn made Yuuri and Victor just as pleased to see him glowing so brightly. While there, Yuuri was able to put his piroshki making skills to the test one evening before dinner which Nikolai deemed passable enough—patting his head with a toothy smile. The older Plisetsky also allowed the three to rummage through his attic and they found many of Yuri’s old baby clothes and toys. Seeing Yuri bring out the blankets his grandmother had made for him nearly brought Nikolai to tears and he encouraged his grandson to take them back to St. Petersburg with them to be used again for his own children. 

“I’m sure it would make your babushka happy.” He told him, hugging him tightly.

The night before their flight back, Yuri couldn’t help the sinking feeling he was experiencing in the pit of his stomach as he laid in their makeshift bed on the living room floor. Off to the side, Yuri watched as Yuuri adjusted their belongings, double checking that everything was in good order while Victor was the last one to take his shower before bed. Sitting up, Yuri crawled over to his beta mate and curled around his side. “Yuuri, could you send me the picture? The same one you sent to everyone back in Japan? I want to send it to Beka.” 

Yuuri stopped what he was doing. “Otabek?” He turned around to look at his mate, wearing a thoughtful expression. “If I do, I can send it to Phichit, right?”

“No you can’t! He’ll probably post the picture to his Instagram before I do and I want to be the first one to make the announcement!” Yuri said immediately with a pout. 

Yuuri chuckled softly. “Alright, alright, Phichit will know when everyone else does.” He agreed, taking out his phone as he began the process of sending the picture to his mate.  
“Good…” Yuri replied, sitting up on his knees before falling forward to hide his face against Yuuri’s chest. “I know it’s still early but being pregnant is exhausting and it’s even more tiring since we’re world famous athletes…”

Yuuri smiled, wrapping his arms around Yuri to pull him into his lap. “Hey, we’re in this together.” He said, rubbing circles into his back. 

It didn’t take very long before Yuri received the message. Looking at it, he seemed to hesitate in forwarding it to Otabek and Yuuri observed this carefully though he didn’t say a word. “Yuuri, I’m nervous to send this to Beka…” Yuri finally admitted. 

“Do you want me to do it for you?” Tentatively, Yuri nodded his head—handing his phone over to Yuuri. The beta looked down at the screen, seeing that the message was prepared and the only thing left for him to do was press send. “Maybe its best that Otabek finds out when you make your announcement.” He tried to reason but his words seemed to appall his mate.

“He’s my best friend!” Yuri exclaimed, causing Yuuri to wince gently. 

“That maybe so but you’re hesitating right now.” Yuuri countered and the blond growled softly in response. “What are you afraid of?”

Yuri bit his lower lip, looking away defiantly but Yuuri held him close, watching and waiting patiently for him to respond. It didn’t take very long and eventually Yuri sighed in defeat. “I’m scared that he won’t approve…”

“Yuri…” 

“I don’t need his permission to make decisions but he’s my best friend—the closest friend that I’ve ever had so it feels like a betrayal if I don’t tell him and I want to share this news with him… I don’t even know if I’m making sense but do you get what I mean?” Yuri explained with a weak voice, his expression conflicted as he tried to articulate his feelings. 

They’d been mates for three years now, and to an outsider, Yuri would prove to be a difficult partner to understand but by this point, Victor and Yuuri had become experts at deciphering their headstrong partner. Even before they made their pack official, they had had years to establish their level of trust. It took tears, yelling and learning to forgive each other that allowed them to be as comfortable as they were now. For Yuri to be able to share his feelings—especially his insecurities, to Yuuri it proved how much he had grown up from the punk that had kicked open the restroom door on him that day seven years ago.

“It’ll be alright.” Yuuri said, pressing his nose into his hair. “It’s like you said, you two are best friends.” He insisted. “Do you still want me to press send?”

“Just do it, do it now before I change my mind.” Yuri replied, closing his eyes tightly to prevent himself from watching as he hid his face again. 

Yuuri simply hummed, doing as he was told. The message was sent and there was no way that neither of them could take it back now. When Yuri peeked up at him, Yuuri handed him back his phone, the message having been successfully sent. The blond whined softly before locking the screen, probably feeling a twinge of regret now that the deed had been done. 

Seeing the frown on his mate’s face, Yuuri embraced him again. Yuri just about melted in his arms and their luggage was instantly forgotten as Yuuri carefully took them over to their makeshift bed. By the time Victor had finished his shower, refreshed after a long day and ready for bed, he found his mates already asleep before him; their limbs tangled up with each other. Funnily enough, Yuuri still had his glasses on and it made Victor chuckle as he reached out to carefully slide them off. After putting them away, he followed suit and slid under the covers, settling himself just behind Yuuri. Before Victor allowed himself to completely lay down though, he sat up slightly, using his forearm as a crutch to gaze at his mates one last time. The pair were oblivious to the world, their expressions serene and always the most beautiful thing that Victor had the pleasure of seeing. He caressed their cheeks, smiling gently when Yuri was drawn to the warmth of his hand and when he laid down on his side, he pressed his chest against Yuuri’s back, releasing a content sigh as he finally closed his eyes.

  
x  


Their flight back to St. Petersburg was no different from when they first took off to Moscow the week before. Yuri was miserable the entire time but he had Victor and Yuuri which was more than he could ask for to keep him sane between vomiting and then moaning and groaning. Not surprisingly, the reporters were at the airport lying in wait yet again but the pack ignored them. As soon as they saw Georgi's car waiting for them, they made a beeline for his vehicle, throwing their belongings into the trunk before hopping in themselves. With Yuri resting against Yuuri, it left Victor being Georgi's main companion during the car ride home.

"So, how was the trip?" Georgi asked, pulling out of his parking space.

"Good, good. Nikolai and Yura were happy to see each other as always." Victor beamed, remembering their happiness fondly. "And honestly you should have seen the way Nikolai was hounding Yuuri in the kitchen while teaching him to make the perfect piroshki's for our Yura."

"I can only imagine." Georgi laughed. "And Nikolai's health? He's still strong?"

Victor's smile waned slightly. "As strong as he can be though I can't say much for his back." He replied. "How is your little Alina?"

The very mention of his daughter’s name brought stars to Georgi’s eyes. "Spectacular! The other day she was helping her mama bake cookies! They were delicious!” He exclaimed. “That reminds me, Marina wanted me to give you some—they’re in the tuber ware at your feet.”

“The cookies?” Victor looked down and low and behold there was a paper bag he hadn’t noticed before. 

“Mm. Marina also says to come over for dinner sometime.” Georgi added. 

Hearing this seemed to perk Yuri up a little. “I’m all for it! Marina’s cooking is amazing!”

“I see someone only has food on their mind.” Yuuri commented. “You’re feeling better then?”

“Somewhat…” Yuri frowned.

“Enough about me though, did you happen to do anything else while you three were away in Moscow?” Georgi asked.

"Well, we helped Nikolai clear out somethings in the attic and came home with a bunch of Yura's old baby clothes and blankets!" Victor said in excitement, causing both of his mates jaw’s to drop.

Georgi gave his old rink mate a short glance before looking back at the road. "Oh? Are you guys considering on having kids soon?"

Before his mates could stop him, Victor spilled the beans faster than they could blink. "We have twins on the way actually! But don't tell Yakov just yet!"

Yuuri groaned while Yuri sputtered. "Vitya..."

"Huh?! Which one? Yuri?" Georgi shouted, whipping his head around to look at the pair sitting in the back.

"Hey! Eyes on the road!" Yuri roared, pointing his finger at the view in front of them.

"Bingo!" Victor sang.

"Wow. Congratulations you guys!" 

"Thank you. We're planning to make an official announcement soon.” Victor grinned. “I want to do it now but Yura won't let me." He whined.

"Me first..." Yuri grumbled, crossing his arms tightly against his chest.

"Hai, hai." Yuuri agreed, gently stroking his hair. "Victor please don't stress out our piroshki, he has had enough on his plate as it is."

“My friend, here’s some words of advice from one man to another—your pregnant mate is always right. Even when you know they might be wrong, they’re right and don’t tell them otherwise lest they banish you from the bed you share.” Georgi explained—his expression grave as he looked specifically at Victor. He had confidence in Yuuri being able to handle himself but his rink mate was questionable. Even the look on Victor’s face told him that he was having a hard time wrapping his head around his words and Georgi couldn’t help but sigh.

  
x  


When Georgi pulled up to their condo building, they were by no means thrilled to see another group of paparazzi waiting for them. It was a struggle trying to get inside but luckily security and staff were kind enough to hold the cameras back as they ran towards the elevators for safety. When they reached their floor, the pack could already hear Makkachin scratching and whining behind the door, eager to see them. As soon as Victor was able to unlock the door and twist the knob, the poodle was already squeezing her head around through the gap and she no sooner pounced on her owner, licking his face and wagging her tail excitedly. She then went to greet Yuuri briefly but as soon as her eyes landed on Yuri they all knew she had no plans to let him out of her sight.

With Victor and Yuuri gathering their luggage, Yuri went inside first followed closely by Makkachin. Once he had his shoes off and put away on their rack, he entered their living room where he found Potya, curled up on the couch. The feline yawned before shaking her head and blinking the sleep from her eyes. Seeing her just waking up, Yuri went to join her, his mates dragging their things inside. Just as he sat down, the rag doll stood up, stretching out her spine with a meow and she quickly made her way into his lap as Makkachin settled herself down by his feet to keep them warm. It felt good to be home, Yuri thought as he stroked Potya’s fur.

Unfortunately, their moment of peace did not last long. As soon as Victor dragged the last piece of their bags into their bedroom, his phone went off—specifically Yakov’s ringtone. During their trip, the older man had taken to calling them repeatedly in his quest to get to the bottom of their mysterious activities. The pack went to extreme measures not to be disturbed during their trip by blocking his number and Yuri had to beg his grandfather not to say anything to their coach when Yakov did call him for information. It was only after landing back in St. Petersburg did they decide to unblock it and Victor groaned; almost wishing the older man could give him a moments rest. 

Seeing Yakov’s name on his phone screen sent chills running through Victor’s spine but he had to face his former coach at some point or other. It was unavoidable really. With a heavy sigh, he hit answer and when he heard Yakov’s rough voice, he almost regretted it. "Vitya, you best get your ass to my rink in the next hour unless you want us to have this discussion in your own home. Mark my words, I won't hesitate to drive over there myself if you decide not to show your face to me." Yakov growled on the line, his voice steady and yet Victor could tell he was struggling to keep his tone as controlled as possible. Before Victor even had the chance to reply, Yakov abruptly hung up on him and Victor winced from the cold silence left behind.

The threat left a bad taste in Victor's mouth, his frown deepening the more his mind stewed on Yakov's words. What was probably even more frightening to the alpha was the fact that the much older man hadn't spouted fire at him like he expected. Which meant Victor was going to have his ass handed to him painfully this time around and he shivered from the thought.

Pocketing his phone again, Victor looked up to find Yuuri watching him, the worry evident on his face. He held an arm out for him, and immediately the beta filled the space, embracing him tightly. The pair walked out of the bedroom, with Victor still feeling troubled but it vanished as soon as they found Yuri wearing a conflicted expression, his scent heavy with anxiety. 

Hearing his mates walk in, the blond looked up from his lap—he didn’t even try to hide the fear in his eyes and seeing that he had his own phone in hand, Yuuri and Victor could only assume that if Yakov had called, it meant Lilia had too.

"Lilia invited me over for tea."

"And Yakov told me to come to the rink."

The pair sighed while Yuuri looked on in silence. As much as he wanted to put his two cents forward, this was a matter he felt he couldn't become involved in. Nevertheless, as their mate, it was still his duty to comfort them, and he shuffled towards their kitchen with that intent. "Shall I make us a snack before you leave?"

"I don't know if I can stomach anything right now..." Yuri answered quietly, letting his phone fall from his hand next to him.

"Even so, I'm sure the twins would like something yummy." Yuuri replied, walking back to place a hand against the blonde’s stomach. He rubbed the area gently, watching as Yuri's face became flushed with embarrassment. The omega pouted and yet he didn't bother to push his hand away and Yuuri chuckled at this before returning to the kitchen.

With Yuuri in the kitchen and Yuri still pouting, Victor joined his mate on the couch. Potya did not enjoy the sudden bounce that came underneath her as soon as Victor sat down and she narrowed her eyes at him while Makkachin lifted her head, alert as ever. The pair were clingy now that they were home and Victor smiled at them, appreciative of their devotion. He could only imagine how they would take to the twins when the time would come for their arrival. It was almost picture perfect.

There was only so much time that Victor could spend daydreaming though and he brought Yuri close to him, the blond falling willingly into his arms. "Since I will be going to the rink to discuss matters with Yakov, I'll take you to Lilia's on my way there, is that alright Yura?" He asked, stroking Yuri’s hair.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Yuri replied with a sulk.

"We knew we would have to face the music someday." Victor practically sang, his movements jostling his mate and Potya did not take well to the sudden movement and she meowed loudly but Victor ignored her.

Yuri huffed, bumping his head lightly against the others chin, his other hand stroking Potya's fur to ease the tension created by his alpha. "Yeah? Well it feels too soon if you asked me. We just got home after all…"

"Chips anyone?" Yuuri asked, bringing a platter over. 

Makkachin perked up at the scent of food, her tongue hanging out while Yuri simply opened his mouth, waiting to be fed. 

Seeing the blonde’s action made Yuuri snort. "So much for not having the stomach huh?" He commented, placing the food down on their coffee table as he grabbed a chip and brought it to his mate’s mouth.

"Shut up..." Yuri replied before he took the food, giving the beta a short glare as he chewed loudly on purpose.

The three of them snacked in relative silence with Yuuri making the most commentary out of them. Yuri wasn’t one too really stress eat the same way Yuuri did but it didn’t take long either before the chips were gone and the cheese was scrapped clean from the bottom of the plate no thanks to him. The slow passing of time made both Victor and Yuri anxious though. Yuuri could see it from how distant Victor looked to the way Yuri sought his touch for comfort. They were clearly on edge.

When it was time for them to leave, Yuuri handed them each a sonogram at the door. "If you're going to see Yakov and Lilia, I think it'll be best to take these with you."

"Thanks." Yuri said, pocketing the picture. "May as well tell them the good news while we're at it."

"Better now than later if I do say so myself." Victor added.

Yuuri shook his head at their sarcasm before kissing them, his hands cupping both of his mate’s cheeks. "Good luck you two." He said, looking from one to the other. “I’ll have something prepared by the time you both come home.”

Victor kissed the beta’s palm. "We'll be back home soon." 

“Katsudon, would be nice…” Yuri added, stepping forward to hug Yuuri tightly. 

Yuuri hugged him back if not tighter. “I’ll see what I can do.” He replied and Yuri kissed him again.

As much as he enjoyed the attention, Yuuri couldn’t allow them to continue to stall. Once Yuri stepped back, he ushered the pair towards the door, telling them that the faster they wrapped up their businesses with their mentors, the faster they could return home.

  
x  


When Victor pulled up to Lilia’s home, he saw the way Yuri stiffened at the sight of it. The pair took their time getting out of the car and Victor escorted Yuri to the door, holding his mate’s hand. Lilia greeted them the same as any other day, giving him a curt nod of acknowledgement as soon as she opened it. When Yuri kissed his cheek good bye and walked into the house with heavy footsteps, Victor knew it was out of his hands no matter how much he wanted to follow after him. Returning to his car, Victor began to wonder who of the lesser evils were as he buckled his seat belt in before driving the short distance to the rink. It was really hard to say.

Arriving to his destination in record time, Victor sighed again for what seemed like the hundredth time within the last hour. There were a few cars (Yakov’s included) still lingering in the parking lot and it made him a little nervous, especially when he swore there was a camera lying in wait for him from behind one of the tinted windows. Whatever the case, it was too late to turn back now and Victor ran for the entrance as soon as he slammed his car door closed and locked it just as swiftly. 

Much to Victor’s relief, he found Yakov in his office and the old man looked up from the papers on his desk as soon as he entered the small space and shut the door behind him. 

"I'm surprised you managed to be here on time instead of running away like I thought you would." Was the first thing that came out of Yakov’s mouth. "And I was just preparing myself for the drive to your place. Got my keys and everything in my pockets."

"Very funny—it isn't like you gave me much of a choice anyways." Victor replied with a dejected sigh, his hands deep in his pockets as he stood there awkwardly.

“Sit down.” Yakov commanded, gesturing to the empty chair in front of him. 

Victor hesitated at first but the stern look Yakov wore told him not to refuse and so he did as he was told, his movements slow.

Once Victor was sat down across from him, Yakov’s eyes narrowed. "Now, explain what all this dilly dallying of yours is. I've had enough of the lot of you keeping secrets from me." 

Victor couldn't help himself from sighing again, deeply this time as he pulled the sonogram from his pocket and handed it off to his former coach. "Yuri is pregnant." He declared, going straight to the point.

Hearing this, Yakov's eyes widened as he silently took the photograph, all seriousness gone from his features as he blinked down at the ultrasound.

Yakov's reaction wasn’t expected but Victor didn't have time to contemplate on that. He couldn’t stop there, preferring to continue on with the conversation. "He's carrying twins from what we've learned. The genders are still up for debate but we'll let you and everyone else know as soon as we find out."

"Twins, huh?" Yakov repeated, almost in a daze as he continued to stare down at the image.

"Yeah, twins, could you believe it?" Victor said with a chuckle. "We flew to Moscow to tell Nikolai the good news so don't blame him for lying to you, we begged him not to so that I could tell you in person myself." He tried to explain.

"So that means you're all going to become parents?"

"That's the plan."

Yakov released a heavy sigh, his brows furrowing as he reached up to rub the sides of his temple. Immediately his actions began to worry Victor and he expected nothing but the worst. "You and Yuuri certainly have a lot of making up to do for halting Yura's career like this."

Victor swallowed thickly. "Are you angry?"

"No, this is your life." Yakov snapped, causing Victor to stare in surprise as he continued to speak. "Disappointed? Maybe, but if you all want this than who am I to stop you from wanting children? The media is going to have a field day over this news however and I'm not looking forward to doing damage control for any of you." He grumbled, sounding disgruntled as ever.

"So you're not mad?" Victor asked, desperate for clarification now.

"Oh shut up! Of course I am! Had you told me this sooner I would have saved myself several days of sleep!” Yakov screamed. “Worrying me like that, the lot of you are sending me into an early grave! I should be retired by now! No, I should retire with how little you all think of me!”

Victor winced however he couldn’t help himself from smiling. “I’m sorry.”

Yakov rolled his eyes. “Sure you are.”

“I am, truly I am.” Victor insisted.

Yakov clicked his tongue in annoyance, crossing his arms tightly against his chest. “I suppose you want me to keep this information under wraps until you all make an announcement?”

“Please do.” Victor pleaded. “As much as I want to do it myself, Yuri isn’t ready to share it just yet and so we’re keeping it between us three, our family and close friends. And now that I’ve had more time to think about it since the first wave of paparazzi tailing us, I feel like Yuri’s need to make this private is important.”

“Then you best be careful—security caught a few hoodlums loitering around the rink earlier. They were probably waiting for you three to appear.” Yakov warned and his words made Victor tense.

“I thought as much.” Victor sighed. “It’s strange, the moment Yuri gave me the first picture of our blobby children—I wanted to tell the whole world that we were expecting but now it feels too precious to share.” He said quietly before a thought struck him and he looked up at the older man. "Yakov, why didn't you have children when you could?"

Victor’s question didn’t quite catch him off guard the way he thought it would. So it was even more confusing for him to see the way Yakov confidently huffed out his chest. "What are you talking about boy?” He asked, clicking his tongue. “I've had plenty of children. You were probably the biggest headache of all of them!" He declared. "Lilia and I didn't need to procreate, not when we already had enough children coming in and out of our lives. You already carry my legacy, my teachings just the same as Yura carries Lilia's.” He explained, pointing a finger at him.

The beating of his heart pounded in Victor’s ears; resonating just as loudly as the words spoken by his long time mentor and surrogate father. He didn’t realize how quickly they brought tears to his eyes, not until the older man placed a box of tissues in front of him which Victor gladly took with a sniffle. He had no words of his own to say and he was ashamed for that but he tried. “I guess you’re right…” He said with a soft laugh. “I hope you stick around long enough to yell at my children the way you still yell at Yura and I.”

“Don’t push your luck—the lot of you have been a bad influence on my health.” Yakov growled. “If you want me around for another decade, you better start appreciating me now while you still can.”

“Of course.” Victor replied. “We’ll try to stress you out less.”

“That isn’t what I meant…” Yakov sighed.

  
x  


"Congratulations." Lilia said simply when she finally looked up from the ultrasound picture in her hands. “Any ideas for what the genders might be?”

Yuri placed his hands against the small curve of his stomach, eying the area critically. “I think they might be a girl and a boy.” He replied. “But then a part of me feels like they’re both boys. It’s hard to tell.”

Lilia rolled her eyes, placing the picture down on the coffee table away from the tea before she took a sip from her cup. “When you find out, be sure to tell me.”  
“I will, I promise.”

“Have you thought about what you plan to do after they are born?”

Yuri almost snorted but held himself back suddenly. He hadn’t considered it, now that Lilia had brought it up. Yuri had been more concerned with the knowledge that he was expecting, going for their first check up and the impromptu trip to Moscow that he hadn’t reflected on the state of his career. It was a given that he wouldn’t be skating for the next nine months. His figure wasn’t going to be the same and his head began to spin just thinking about how in the world he was going to return to the ice in top condition.

The older woman couldn’t help but pause to really take in her student’s appearance. “Yuri, are you alright?” She asked carefully, watching him closely now.

"Y-yeah, of course I am." Yuri replied, but his voice had little to no confidence to back up his words as it began to shake. “I’ll, um—I’ll figure something out—I’ll do both, I’ll go back to s—skating and raise them just f—fine!" He said a little too loudly, his voice quivering now.

Immediately Lilia stood up from her armchair, making her way around the coffee table before sitting herself down next to Yuri only to pull him close into a crushing embrace. She rocked him gently and it was no surprise to her as he began to sob. Lilia continued to hold him close, her fingers carding through his hair in a soothing manner. 

“It’ll be fine, I’m sure of it.” She whispered. “Just because you’re pregnant now doesn’t mean it’s the end of the world.”

Yuri clutched the front of her blouse tightly, still crying as he nodded his head in reply; unable to form the words himself.

“You have your mates and you have myself and Yakov to support you as well as your friends.” She pointed out. “And you know we will help you make a triumphant return—you are the ice tiger of Russia and I’m sure you will return to the ice stronger than before.”

“B-but—“

“No.” Lilia said sternly, lifting the blonde’s face up as she forced him to look into her eyes. “You are strong and after this is over, you will become stronger. You want to skate again, yes?”

Although hesitant, Yuri mustered a nod in agreement, still sniffling. 

“It’ll be hard work and you must throw yourself away once more.” Lilia stated. “Remember what I told you, your past self is dead. People who can be reborn as many times as necessary are the strong ones. You’ve done it once before and you will do it again.” She concluded, her words hammering into him as Yuri’s green eyes widened.

  
x  


Victor and Yakov conversed on the subject of having an increase in security around the rink. There was still the matter of how he was going to continue coaching Minami and Yuuri for the rest of the training season and Victor couldn’t believe how it had slipped his mind not to discuss how they were going to go about it what with Yuri pregnant now. They couldn’t help themselves at the time though and Victor felt remorse for leaving Minami on the way side. He would have to make up for his absence somehow and then there was Yuuri’s training to think about as well. It made Victor almost grateful for the fact that Yuri would be off the ice so that he could focus on Yuuri and Minami but it also meant a different kind of stress because his mate was now pregnant. Whatever the case, he knew the conversation had to be brought up as soon as possible.

When Victor finally returned to Lilia’s house for Yuri, he was pleasantly surprised to see his mate glowing as opposed to when he first arrived. The former prima ballerina sent Victor a pointed look however as Yuri slid his feet into his sneakers and it made Victor gulp nervously in her presence. Standing with them by the door, Lilia spent a little longer on Yuri—smoothing back the top of his hair and patting his head gently before she gave him a tight hug and sent them on their way.

After the embrace they made their exit. Once they heard Lilia’s door close behind them, Victor reached for Yuri’s hand and he laced their fingers together, squeezing them tightly. “Did you have a good time?”

Yuri hummed thoughtfully. “I guess—we talked and I’m thinking about how I’ll be able to balance parenthood next to skating when the twins are born.”

“You’re already thinking ahead I see.” Victor grinned, opening the passenger door for him.

“And what about you? I’m almost shocked that you’re still standing.” Yuri smirked lightly as he climbed into the car.

Victor just rolled his eyes; walking around to get into the driver’s side himself “Ha, ha, I laugh in the face of danger.” He said in a mock tone, inserting the key and turning on the ignition. “Yakov yelled at me as usual but we were civil and he’s prepared to support us in any way that he can.”

“That’s funny, Lilia said the same thing.” Yuri remarked out loud as Victor put the car into drive and pulled out of the driveway. “We were prepared for the worst, weren’t we?”

“I would say we had every right to be afraid.” Victor replied and Yuri couldn’t help himself from agreeing.

The drive was short but silent. Yuri kept his eyes on the window next to him, watching the all too familiar scenery pass by them in a flash while his mate kept his gaze on the road. When they neared their building, the group of reporters was still there but the size of the crowd had visibly shrunk compared to earlier. Nevertheless, it still wasn’t a thrill to run into them and Victor honked several times for them to get out of the way as he waited for the private garage to open to their parking lot. Once more, security had to hold them back from entering the premises and both Victor and Yuri couldn’t help themselves from feeling bad for causing such trouble for them.

After driving several floors up and finding their parking spot, Victor sighed deeply—the encounter from the reporters still heavy on his mind. He thought it wouldn’t bother him as much, it never had before even when he was younger but as he turned to stare at Yuri in the passenger seat, he realized the gravity of their situation. He couldn’t afford to be nonchalant—he was the head of their pack, their alpha and it was his duty to protect them.

“Ne, Victor?”

“Yes, Yura?”

“After I give birth and once we’re settled in with the twins, you’ll help coach me again, right?” Yuri asked, looking down at his lap as he held his stomach delicately.

“Of course I will.” Victor replied. “What made you think I wouldn’t?” He added, his voice growing concerned now. 

“It’s just…” Yuri hesitated, biting is tongue before he spoke again. “I’m afraid I won’t be able to skate again—I’m supposed to be a world class skater but I’m pregnant and for the moment it’s stopping me from being able to follow my dreams…”

Victor could only stare, his brilliant blue eyes wide with shock. "Oh Yura…”

“I just want to know that you’ll support me returning to the ice someday— that you won’t hold me back or force me to become a stay at home parent like every other alpha wants for their omega…” Yuri explained as his body began to shake now.

Seeing his mate trembling, Victor unclipped his seatbelt and although the arm rest between them hindered him, he still leaned over and reached for Yuri anyways, pulling the blonde’s head to his chest as he embraced tightly. “I would never do that to you—and even if I did, I’m sure you would leave me and Yuuri would most certainly follow after you because of my stupidity.”

“You’re an idiot but not that much of an idiot…” Yuri muttered, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

“I don’t want to imagine what my life would be like without you and Yuuri in it.” Victor murmured against his hair. “It feels too painful to even consider the idea of it.” 

“Stop, don’t say that…” 

“Yura, I’m so sorry.” Victor said, pulling back just enough so that he could look at his mate properly. “Was this too fast? Were we too forceful about wanting to start a family?” He began to question frantically. “I'm so sorry, Yura if I was pushing you into this—“ 

"Victor shut up! We're going to have these babies! I want them more than anything!" Yuri cried instantly before slowly curling into himself though he remained in Victor’s arms. "If by some miracle one of them belongs to Yuuri, I just—I want that more than anything and I won't let that chance slip away from me..."

Seeing the look of pure adoration on Yuri's face as his hand gently smoothed over his tiny baby bump again made Victor's heart swell. He was joyful but scared and the alpha couldn't blame him.

Beta and omega pairings were not uncommon but when it came time to try and conceive, the chances were always slim with bouts of disappointment trailing behind. The likelihood of Yuri being pregnant with Yuuri's child was stacked against them because of the statistics however he had two babies developing inside him so there was still a chance even if they were all trying to be optimistic.

“Of course I’m upset that I won’t be able to skate for a long time, that’s a given but knowing that you’ll support me gives me hope.” Yuri tried to articulate. “And I also want to have hope that one of these little booger’s is Yuuri’s kid too.” He said, looking up at his mate again. "Do you think one of them could belong to Yuuri?"

Yuri had certainly come a long way from when he was just fifteen. The Yuri he was faced with now had grown up considerably and learned to express his feelings not just through his skating but through his interactions with others. Victor was sure it was due to Yuuri’s influence more than himself and who was he to not believe that Yuuri would be capable of impregnating their Yura. "I'm sure of it.” Victor replied with a smile. “After all, how could we forget that night you went into heat? Even though he’s a beta, his stamina is quite impressive, no? It was almost like he was in a rut."

Yuri’s cheeks instantly burned at the memory and he growled at his mate, crossing his arms with a huff. "Argh shut up Victor..." 

“Remember the day you won gold at the Grand Prix Final when you were fifteen? You told us you would one day have his children, and I believe you will.” Victor reminded him, his hand reaching out to cup his cheek. "I’m sorry if I don’t say it enough, but I love you, Yura."

Yuri couldn’t’ help himself from rubbing his cheek against the palm of Victor’s hand and he closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the feeling before he opened them again to stare up at his mate. "I love you too, Vitya..."

The pull was instant as they closed the distance, their lips meeting for a chaste kiss. It started off as a peck but Victor was persistent and leaned in for another and then another until he felt Yuri smile against his mouth and wrap his arms around his neck, pulling him even closer so that he could deepen their kiss. Their tongues slid against each other, swirling gently and Yuri moaned softly. If they didn’t have Yuuri waiting for them, Victor would have had them both climbing into the back of the car. Luckily Yuri was the most responsible one between them and he pulled away slowly, his hand pressing firmly against his mate’s chest to keep him at a distance. 

“Alright, that’s enough—we’ll make out later okay?” Yuri panted, looking down to unbuckle his seat belt now. “I love you but I’m not interested in getting hot and heavy in here.” He grumbled, opening his side of the car and slipping out.

Victor got out of the vehicle next, locking the door behind him before he came around to throw an arm around Yuri’s waist protectively. “Sorry, sorry.”

“Sure you are.” 

“I am, why hasn’t anyone believed today?” Victor whined.

Yuri jabbed his finger into Victor’s side with a glare. “Don’t make me go there...” He snarled. 

His mate was all over the place in terms of his mood and Victor gulped as a result, nodding his head silently. Was this what Georgi had been warning him about earlier? Dear lord, he would have to endure it for at least another seven or so month’s too…

  
x  


Yuri opted to stay home with Potya and Makkachin rather than join his mates at the rink. Compared to the rest of the competitors, Yuuri was considerably behind in terms of his training but Yuri had faith in his mate’s abilities to catch up and show the competition what he was truly made of. As he laid out on the couch in his pajamas, enjoying a cup of tea with Potya in his lap and Makkachin using his legs as a cushion, he couldn’t help but stare at the intricate details of the blanket created by his late grandmother. It had been his favorite growing up and it made him sad knowing that he hadn’t thought about taking it with him the first time he left Moscow to live and train in St. Petersburg. She must have put her heart and soul into every stitch, he imagined, closing his eyes as he tried to remember her smiling face.

They had discussed their plans on how they were going to navigate through the rest of the season and it was agreed that the pregnancy would remain private. Yuuri and Victor relayed the news to Christophe and Phichit respectfully as well as Minami and Mila. On top of getting their ecstatic congratulations, they had all promised to keep the information to themselves. Yuri still hadn’t heard from Otabek and it worried him considerably though he couldn’t bring himself to try and follow up with him on the matter. 

Looking through his Instagram, his best friend hadn’t updated his feed in weeks and Yuri frowned, annoyed by the radio silence. The Kazakh was missing in action yet again. Mindlessly, he began scrolling down his feed, liking Christophe’s pictures of his cat and the yellow curry Phichit was eating. Still thinking about Otabek though, his lack of new photos was no different from Yuri’s current inactivity now that he thought about it. Moving his screen out of the way, Yuri stared at the animal pile on top of him. It would have to work he supposed and so Yuri snapped the picture in front of him and posted it with a few filters on top. 

“Chill in with the fur babies.” He captioned. 

With his old baby blanket in it and his lower body covered by Potya and Makkachin, no one would be none the wiser unless they knew how to look at the cryptic photo and its statement. It was the closest announcement he could make without giving it away and Yuri smiled as the likes began pouring in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the hardest chapter to write as well as the longest one I've written in almost two years. It's at least 7000 words and this was months in the making. I'm by no means a fast writer and I applaud authors who are able to write 5000-10000 words per chapter every week for their stories. It blows my mind and I'm both impressed and envious that they're able to do this kind of thing x_x 
> 
> Now that I got that out of the way, thank you if you finished this chapter and forgive me if it was a lot to digest all at once. There was definitely a lot going on for Victor and Yuri but you know, a lot of ups and downs can happen in a single day. Believe me, it can... Thanks again! Until next time! :3

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There were so many directions that I could have taken this and it made writing super difficult. I cut out portions of this but some of my paragraphs had meat to it so they're going to be put to use in other drabbles/one shots that could actually use the material and expand on it. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this. I know I had the most fun writing Nikolai's reaction at the end. I know his character had very little screen time in the anime but I imagined Nikolai's attitude being really similar to Yuri's in his youth and now that he's older he's "matured" but still experiences his moments. I just really enjoyed creating those parallels between him and Yuri and then Yuuri noticing them. Until next time!


End file.
